impworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Elf
Elves are a race of Noble Elders. While they resemble humans with pointed ears, they are possess innate magical abilities that humans do not. All elves are acrobatic and sure-footed in even the most precarious situations. Types of Elves * Shadus elves - The shadus, or night elves, are dark-skinned with amber eyes. They have the ability to blend into shadows or glow in the dark at will. They can walk up walls and even across ceilings without fear of falling. The Greater Elven Civil War was fought between shadus and solari elves and split the Elven Empire in half. * Solari elves - Solari, or day elves, are fair-skinned. They can breathe underwater and make plants grow rapidly at a touch, often shaping them into unnatural forms for their own pleasure. Solari hair often comes in vivid colors like pink, violet or blue. ** Eldrus - Eldrus elves are solari elves who think that elves are superior and that the world should be under the grace of elven control. They control the River Lands, the traditional home place of the elves. Their capital is Cor Domi. ** Sea elves - Solari who colonized the islands of Eldor prior to the Lesser Elven Civil War. The sea elves differ from other eldrus in that they think elves should remain apart from the rest of the world because of their alleged superiority over other races. They also hold to the wyrd ideal of staying close to nature. Their skin has a greenish tinge because they get part of their food from the sun, a bi-product of the symbiotic relationship between the sea elves and the magical kelp forests known as the Cecaelian Jungles. ** Wyrd elves - Wyrd elves are solari who think that elves should get along with other races and that they should live more in tune with nature. They were banished from the River Lands during the Lesser Elven Civil War and now reside on the Isle of Refuge on the coastal borer between the Wyldes and the Broken Lands. *** Wylder elves - Wylderkin are wyrd elves who chose to live in the Wyldes after the Lesser Elven Civil War. History Elves have been a major force on Obsidius since the First Age, which is sometimes referred to as the Age of Elves. The Elven Empire covered all of Damocles except the Wildes at the beginning of the First Age. The Greater Elven Civil War of the First Age forever divided the shadus and solari. The elven Staff of Rule was lost, preventing any elf from declaring themselves emperor until its recovery. The first vampyres were a group of shadus elves cursed for betraying their balrog master at war's end. The solari maintained the River Lands and Green Lands. The Shadus Empire covered the Broken Lands and the High Lands. The creation of Wyrmthrall by solari magus, which they used against the shadus, sparked the Cloudgiant War. Later the Balrog Conflict found solari and shadus working together with humans and dwarves as part of the Noble Alliance. The Alliance and solari control of the Green Lands were both broken during the Great Dragonwar at the end of the First Age. During the Second Age, the solari elves were further divided by the Lesser Elven Civil War into eldrus, wyrd elves, sea elves and wylder elves. The shadus lost control of the Broken Lands to the Bloody Barons during the Second Age's Lycanthrope Conflict. Appearances Several elves have appeared in the Otherworld series. Luckbane features the following elves: * Champion Tolkien Brightbow is a shadus elf. * Wildcard Impunus is an eldrus turned into a vampyre. * Wildcard Lydia Blackthorn is a wylder elf who was raised by a band of human mercenaries Category:Impworld Category:Game history Category:Character races Category:Gamer terms Category:Creatures Category:Elder races